valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Category talk:Move
REQUESTS: Pages that may be moved or merged If you're not sure if a page should be moved, renamed, or merged with another, please add your request here. The Green vs. Greenlings This is just a suggestion. I don't fully remember every detail from the first five War Mother issues (one-shot and mini) but I've been thinking about this since Abnett let them reappear again. I believe they weren't given a real name in the one-shot and in the first issue of the mini-series Ana refers to the previously deceased Sylvan as a "Greenling" which is why I started calling them "Greenlings" throughout the mini. Again, this is from my memory and I haven't reread the mini just yet. However, then Abnett started referring to them as "The Green" and perhaps this is the more fitting name for them as a race whereas "Greenling/s" could just be used to refer to them individually. Well, it's not such a big deal. I just wanted to mention here. In any way, whatever the actual page and race is called, the other expression can be used as alias anyway. Don Felipe (talk) 11:10, September 7, 2019 (UTC) Orb Industries Orb Industries should probably split into many. Don Felipe (talk) 08:30, September 26, 2019 (UTC) Project Omen-->Project OMEN I see why it was made "Omen", since in the conventional all-caps comic format the stylizing couldn't be seen, but in situations where text ISN'T all capitalized (such as and computer text in ), the project's name is stylized in an all-caps format. Man Wolf (talk) 13:09, July 7, 2019 (UTC) :It's based on Omen Enterprises. Regardless of the all-caps format, isn't this mostly depending on whether it is referred to using two words or just a single word: "Omen Enterprises" and "Project Omen", respectively, versus simply "OMEN"? Hmm, during Lemire's run (Bloodshot Salvation) it's always just "Omen" on the recap pages. I really wouldn't change this. "Project OMEN" and "OMEN Enterprises" look weird and I don't think it's seen like this in the comics very often. Perhaps something like 'sometimes simply called "OMEN"' can be added to both pages instead? Don Felipe (talk) 15:49, July 7, 2019 (UTC) ::In VH-1 it's definitely "Omen Enterprises" but there's lots of vehicles and buildings that have "OMEN" in large letters written on it. In VEI it seems like they're referring to the organization simply as OMEN since HW2 while it was still Omen in Lemire's initial run. So if you really feel it's necessary to rename the page I'd very much prefer "OMEN (Valiant Entertainment)". Don Felipe (talk) 18:07, July 7, 2019 (UTC) ::Seeing this again. I'd like to take back my previous consideration. It simply isn't meant to be "OMEN" as it isn't "Project RISING SPIRIT" or simply "RISING SPIRIT" either. Omen isn't an abbreviation for anything; unlike GATE, MERO, HARD, PRS (!), the PSEP, or NASA for instance. If it were standing for something Lemire would have told us (via the Scarred Man's first "team meeting" -> BSRB #0). If some writer comes up with something at some point, then the page will have to be renamed. Until then... I rather not change anything and keep it as it is. Don Felipe (talk) 11:10, September 7, 2019 (UTC) DONE: Pages that have already been moved (in alphabetical order) Alaric The former pages "Alaric (Valiant Comics)" and "Alaric (Valiant Entertainment)" have been merged with Alaric that is no longer a disambiguation page. Reason: King Alaric I is a real world historical figure. - Don Felipe (talk) 17:45, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Blackbeard (Valiant Entertainment) -> Blackbeard Yes. The page should definitely be moved. Blackbeard IS the "real world" figure and not just named after him. (Also, just testing the "talk" page. Would this be a good format to handle this?). Don Felipe (talk) 12:14, January 5, 2018 (UTC) :Yeah, this is a good discussion format! I think we're on the same page. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 12:47, January 5, 2018 (UTC) ::Great, and using headlines is better than bullets. Don Felipe (talk) 12:54, January 5, 2018 (UTC) :::Finally moved to Blackbeard on July 9, 2018 - Don Felipe (talk) 15:15, September 2, 2018 (UTC) The Faithless -> The Faithless (Valiant Entertainment) Publisher/universe suffix was clearly missing and page has been moved/renamed as requested. * The Faithless (Valiant Entertainment) Don Felipe (talk) 16:01, October 7, 2018 (UTC) Ivar, Timewalker (Valiant Entertainment) -> Timewalker (Valiant Entertainment) Ivar is not the one and only Timewalker in the VU anymore. By the end of the "Ivar, Timewalker" series he is (sent to jail and) "succeeded" by Neela Sethi. If there is a need to rename a page it would be Neela's. She is officially called "Neela, Timewalker" on the title page of the final issue (#12) as well as in the Faith and the FF mini-series. Alternatively, we could rename "Ivar, Timewalker (Valiant Entertainment)" to "Ivar Anni-Padda (Valiant Entertainment)" and a redirect from "Timewalker (Valiant Entertainment)" to the current Timewalker... "Neela Sethi (Valiant Entertainment)". Don Felipe (talk) 20:28, January 7, 2018 (UTC) :I'd say Timewalker (Valiant Entertainment) is a better option. Ivar still appears as the Timewalker (because time travel), see . Alternatively alternatively, maybe we could have "Ivar, Timewalker" and "Neela, Timewalker"? Differentiating the two while still using their title. Maybe that would be to confusing though. Man Wolf (talk) 01:40, October 4, 2018 (UTC) :: The Vault of Spirits one-shot was published after this move had been requested by the godfather of this wiki (Mr. Blonde) and after I had added the post/request to this talk page. Right now I wouldn't make any changes to Ivar either. I like your alternative though. They're both Timewalkers and it should be reflected in their title as we should handle them equally. Why do you think it could be confusing? For her early appearances hence the first 11 issues we would still tag her as Neela Sethi but link to "Neela, Timewalker (...)". Besides, on her character page she's introduced as the current Timewalker and on the disambiguation page, Timewalker, we already list her as "Neela, Timewalker (Valiant Entertainment)" anyway. Don Felipe (talk) 10:25, October 4, 2018 (UTC) ::: It's probably fine to be honest, not sure why I was concerned it would be confusing. If you agrree it's a good idea, I say having 2 "..., Timewalker" pages would be the best bet. Man Wolf (talk) 17:01, October 4, 2018 (UTC) J. Douglas Morrison (Valiant Entertainment) -> Jim Morrison Moved...to the other side. - Don Felipe (talk) 08:56, June 30, 2019 (UTC) Jack Boniface (Valiant Entertainment) -> Shadowman (Valiant Entertainment) The page was moved from "Shadowman (...)" to "Jack Boniface (...)" with the following incomplete comment: ::"1) "Shadowman" has been used by a lot of people; 2) the "Shadow Man" is a completely different character; 3) he goes by "Magpie" now; and 4) ..." 1) Jack Boniface has always been and will always be "the" Shadowman in the present day of the Valiant Universe. 2) That someone else was the Shadowman during the Acclaim Years (VH2) has no relevance. Most characters had been given different identities during VH2. 3) The "Magpie" is only known as such in the Deadside. It's something that was forced upon Jack by Darque but it was forced upon him as "the" Shadowman. If Jack had not become the Shadowman he would have never met Darque and he would have never been forced to be the Magpie. Also, nobody else had taken over the mantle of Shadowman in the Liveside while Jack was trapped in the Deadside. Nobody else can while Jack is still alive. There really is no point of having a "Shadowman" page for all the different publishers and so-called universes ("Valiant Comics", "Acclaim Comics", "Ninjak Vs...", "Acclaim Entertainment") but not for "Valiant Entertainment". - Don Felipe (talk) 15:15, September 2, 2018 (UTC) :The page has finally been moved back to Shadowman (Valiant Entertainment) again on September 2, 2018. All links have been checked and edited accordingly, too. - Don Felipe (talk) 18:36, September 2, 2018 (UTC) M.E.R.O. (Valiant Entertainment) --> G.A.T.E. (Valiant Entertainment) MERO is outdated. The organization is currently known as GATE, and I doubt that will change any time soon. The page-long entry in the 2019 VU Handbook only uses the name MERO twice, and states that GATE was created by a refolding and reworking of MERO. While they should obviously stay the same page, I think the name should change to GATE. Man Wolf (talk) 20:38, June 27, 2019 (UTC) :Sure. The only reason I haven't done this yet is the many links that need to be checked and changed (appearances, mentions, references on other pages). If you want to do this, please do. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to have two separate pages even? MERO was more of a secret subdivision of the US Government/Military. GATE, as its name suggests, is a "global agency" founded by MERO and MI6, gone public. Very different in their agendas. Two separate pages would also have two advantages. One, nothing needed to be changed before Armor Hunters (Aftermath) and two, it's more practical as we could easily see MERO's and GATE's appearances separately. Don Felipe (talk) 10:55, June 28, 2019 (UTC) ::A split could definitely work just as well, and the only ADDED effort needed would be making the "G.A.T.E." page. But I'll get on that. Man Wolf (talk) 23:44, June 28, 2019 (UTC) :::Excellent. Thanks. Now there's M.E.R.O. and G.A.T.E. - Don Felipe (talk) 09:07, June 29, 2019 (UTC) Neela Sethi (Valiant Entertainment) -> Neela, Timewalker (Valiant Entertainment) This page has been moved according to the discussion about potentially moving the page "Ivar, Timewalker (Valiant Entertainment)", see above. As a result of moving Neela's page and keeping Ivar's page as is there are now 2 character considered a Timewalker in Valiant Entertainment's universe: * Ivar, Timewalker (Valiant Entertainment) and Neela, Timewalker (Valiant Entertainment). Don Felipe (talk) 18:06, October 5, 2018 (UTC) :Add-on. We decided to create another page for "future" Neela who is an evil clone... as the Mistress of the Prometheans. - Don Felipe (talk) 09:07, June 29, 2019 (UTC) San Gabriel Citadel vs. San Gabriel, California There needs to be a new page for San Gabriel, the city in California, when it can still be seen as such city in California and before it was then "moved" (no pun) to the Lost Land by Mothergod at the start of Unity. - Don Felipe (talk) 11:18, June 30, 2019 (UTC) :San Gabriel, California versus San Gabriel Citadel now. Don Felipe (talk) 11:25, October 8, 2019 (UTC) Unity factions Perhaps it'd be a good idea to give all the previous factions/incarnations of Unity their own group pages, too? Just like with MERO and GATE, it'd be great if we could distinguish between their group's individual appearances. Some of the former teams already have an alias like the Shademen, Unit-Y, and Specialized Adventurers Bureau, the other teams' pages could be named "13th Century Unity", "Middle Ages Unity", "Vietnam War Unity". - Don Felipe (talk) 12:34, June 29, 2019 (UTC) :Makes sense to me. Marvel Comics has different "Avengers" teams from throughout different eras of history, and THEY'RE not treated as the same team, so why would Unity be any different? Man Wolf (talk) 13:09, July 7, 2019 (UTC) Zephyr-->Faith While "Zephyr" is her original name, "Faith" is much more relevant and iconic, and much more in need of disambiguation. It's used by multiple comic series, a novel, and eventually a movie (if Paramount moves forward with it), while "Zephyr" is only used predominantly by two characters. In addition, people are much more likely to google "Valiant Faith" than "Valiant Zephyr". Man Wolf (talk) 05:40, October 6, 2019 (UTC) :Yes, that's probably a good idea and you may want to switch Sting to Peter Stanchek, too. The two characters were initially introduced as Sting and Zephyr in VH-1 but since 2012 they are certainly better known by their real names which is why the two disambig pages should be switched. Don Felipe (talk) 11:59, October 6, 2019 (UTC) ::Done! Man Wolf (talk) 18:34, October 6, 2019 (UTC)